Duty before Love
by Rio storm
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin tells Shrek and Donkey why he did the things that he did. While telling them can he learn from his mistakes and finally be back with his witch? Told in Rumpelstiltskin's POV. One Shot.


"Donkey wait till you see what I got Fiona for our anniversary!" Shrek beamed to his best friend, Donkey smiled "I hope you went all out with your gift", I grumbled "Don't waste your time in the end duty wins over love" they looked at me "What do you know of love!?" Shrek questioned, I smirked "Love is the reason why I did my plan" Donkey and Shrek looked at me. "What are you talking about Rumpelstiltskin?" "Seeing as I have all the time in the world and Fiona only gets back tomorrow, I will tell you my story!" I spat. They sat down on rocks like school children, clearing my throat I began:

 _Crone's Nest; the wagon park designed for outcasts to live in such as: vampires, mostly witches and me: Rumpelstiltskin dealer of magical contracts._

 _No I am not the same Stiltskin that helped Prince Charming in taking over Far Far Away; I was simply a warlock that was tricked into signing a contract with him and so I became the new Rumpelstiltskin and the older one; lived a happy life. I_ _ **used**_ _to live happy life until I signed that contract but funnily enough I enjoyed tricking people with them._

 _I also didn't mind living where I did mainly because of…_ _ **her;**_ _a young witch that I found to be quiet pretty, she had short dark brown hair and eyes that almost looked blue in certain lights, and she was witty, funny, fit, cheeky and a loyal friend. She also happened to be the witches' princess, she was the daughter of Baba Yaga; an old powerful and wise witch that knew all the secrets to dark magic._

 _She had two children both of different fathers: the first one is her son Yamenga (Ya-men-ga) or as everyone called him Yaga, he was the son of a cons-man, Yaga died from an over dose of alcohol when he was 24. 5 years after he was born Queen Baba Yaga had her daughter and one of my only friends Barbaralineya (Barbara-leena) or for short we called her Baba. Her father was a cruel half- wizard half- demon; nobody messed with him and he didn't really care for Baba, he only visited her when he needed something._

 _I know it's ironic that their nicknames made up their mother's name but it was their way of honouring their mother, Queen Baba Yaga died when they were young, she was assassinated by Lord Farquad after being found in the forest near his fort. Yet after her mother died, Baba never changed, she practiced her spells and broom flying, and she would do anything to be a great Queen like her mother. Infact while I was still a warlock we trained together even though I completely sucked and the other witches laughed at me, Baba didn't, instead she helped train me; that's when she gave me her hat, it was a symbol that no matter what happened I could always call the witches my family._

 _My love for her grew every year, on her 21_ _st_ _birthday the whole of Crone's Nest celebrated, the witches used their magic to light up the dark forest, they had a band, yummy food that we never had, drinks, decorations, and it was nearly as great as a festival._

 _They did this as they finally could have a queen again after ten long years and because Baba sacrificed all of her own free time or any left over money she had to help her fellow witches. After her coronation I silently approached her and asked for a dance (This was before I signed that contract)._

 _I swear that when we danced it felt like there was nobody there and I think she felt the love to; I hope. Three years later I signed the contract but I refused to go down without having the kingdom I always wanted. This was the perfect opportunity to take over Far Far Away. I told her my plan; I would send a message to the King and Queen of Far Far Away saying that I can break their daughter's curse if they give me their kingdom._

 _She thought it was a great idea and agreed to help however_ _ **you, Shrek,**_ _ended her curse. I quickly made a new plan to get rid of you and Fiona. I told Baba my plan but she said that ever since the Charming Fiasco, you and King Arthur had helped the villains become good; she was no longer interested in taking over._

 _I was crushed that she wasn't going to help me and life only went worse. Ever since witches were treated like citizens, they could go and earn money, eventually they moved into Dragons' Keep, they fixed the castle up as that was where witches originally lived until Fairy Godmother put the dragon in it. Life was good for them and I blew my chance with Baba._

 _I asked her out on a date, she said yes and it went horrible, I didn't really have any money so she had to pay and everywhere we went, there was_ _ **always**_ _something about_ _ **you**_ _Shrek whether it be a poster, play, or song and well it just ended badly._

 _She didn't want to go out again with me, she said that and I quote "Look, Rumpel, we've been through a lot together and I thought that we had a spark but… my people need me right now, we are re-building our kingdom, gaining more magical knowledge and trying to keep the peace with humans. Maybe in the future we can try again…" I kind of lost my temper I don't know what I said but whatever I did, it earned me a slap and her saying "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH! YOU ARE RUDE, INCONSIDERATE, LAZY AND…and I thought you were my love but I guess that I was wrong!"_

 _She didn't speak to me again, that was when I lost it completely and I planned your downfall. I blamed you for everything, my kingdom being taken away, the loyalty of villains, my true love and my reputation._

"What happened to Baba afterwards?" Donkey curiously asked, I sighed "She…she married a powerful warlock, last I heard the kingdom was thriving and that she was expecting. If I could have anything right now, it would be that I become a warlock again and hold her, kiss her and tell her how much I love her."

"That's why you had a grudge against me, I, in a way took your happily ever after" Shrek spoke softly but Donkey quickly changed the blame "Shrek, don't blame yourself after all this loser could have changed like everyone else and move on but he didn't and that is what cost him his happily ever after!" "You're right Donkey! Have a nice day Stiltskin!" they walked off laughing.

I think I sat there in silence for maybe 3 hours well that's what it felt like it most probably was ten minutes before I heard the bush move, I turned to see Baba. My mouth dropped, she walked towards me and gently took my hand "Hi…" she whispered, "Hi, what are you doing here?" I gently asked, she smiled at me "I overheard what you said and I came to say that… I love you two" I was beyond shocked.

"What about your husband?" Why did I remind her of him, "He, wasn't the best choice and he killed himself, look I just wanted to tell you what I should've in the beginning…" I cut her off as I kissed her small green hand, "I love you…" she blushed, "Maybe when you get released we can go out some time?" "I can't wait" we kissed through the bars.

She then walked off and eventually flew off, I sat there in my cage thinking: Maybe Love does win over duty…


End file.
